Segunda Luna
by RinoaDG
Summary: Por 88 años el más famoso cazador de vampiros desapareció de la vista de la gente, ahora después del evento que lo ha marcado el regresa para descubrir que no es el único Dhampir cazando vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire hunter D: Segunda Luna**

**Capitulo 1**

**

* * *

**

El sol caía por detrás de las montañas, el atardecer había llegado nuevamente, habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que monto su caballo con el sol muriendo a su espalda.

Finalmente había vuelto a su antigua y legitima forma de vida, a cargar nuevamente con el peso de su incesante búsqueda, de la cacería que al parece no terminaría nunca y ahora con mucha más razón pues ahora no sólo lo hacía por el recuerdo de su madre … si no por el recuerdo … de ella.

- D creo que es hora de que paremos en algún lado, tu caballo no resistirá por mucho tiempo la falla en su pata – decía el parasito tratando de convencer a D, el cazador no dijo nada, pero aceptaba el consejo de su compañero, encamino a su caballo hasta el sendero que les llevaría a la próxima parada.

No era más que una vieja hacienda, dedicada evidentemente a atender a los viajantes y a sus corceles, desmonto y tomo las tiendas de su caballo para llevarle dentro, ahí un hombre atendía los detalles finales de otro animal negro, no miro al caballero entrante simplemente le hablo para indicarle que sabía de su presencia en el lugar.

- en un momento lo atenderé señor, puede amarrar su caballo en el poste a lado suyo

- su pata esta dañada, sólo necesito que la repare - dijo simplemente el cazador

El hombre termino con el trabajo y dio la vuelta para ver a su nuevo cliente, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de su identidad.

- hey, ¿no eres tu D?, el legendario cazador de vampiros - pregunto el hombre asombrado pero el bello joven atairado en negro que no contesto – tomaré eso como un"si" sabiendo que la historia cuenta que no sueles hablar mucho, ¿en donde te habías metido?, no se supo nada de ti por casi 88 años – comentaba el hombre aún sin obtener respuesta del cazador que sacaba monedas de oro de su bolsa para depositarlas en la mesa, el dueño se acerco a su caballo y comenzó a trabajar mientras el cazador se recargaba en la puerta para esperar - Sabes, mientras estabas ausente alguien más tomo tu lugar como mercenario y al parecer es muy bueno haciendo su trabajo, su nombre es Vell, la verdad es que yo no he tenido el placer de ver de frente a este nuevo cazador pero dicen que es muy efectivo y rápido – dijo terminando con su caballo – mejor te das prisa o perderás tu trabajo ahora que ya tienes competencia – pronuncio finalmente para luego tomar las monedas de la mesa y regresar con el caballo anterior mientras D salía del lugar

-¿un nuevo cazador? – preguntaba el parasito – de verdad crees que alguien pretenda tomar nuestro trabajo? – finalizo la criatura en la mano izquierda del Dhampir, pero este no pronuncio palabra alguna, continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a los riscos negros, conocidos por su altura y soledad, entonces el joven cazador escucho un ruido proveniente de muy cerca.

Una joven chocaba contra el muro de roca dejando caer su arma, una cuchilla redonda rodeada de filosas puntas de daga, el vampiro agresor comenzaba a acercarse a la chica que levanta su cabello para retirarlo de su rostro, mostrando una segura sonrisa al mirar a su presa acercándose a ella, pero repentinamente la criatura comienzo a caer frente a sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se partía en dos chocando duramente contra el suelo, la joven mira con sorpresa y repudio al hombre que sostiene una espada en el fondo, el hombre que había matado al vampiro

-¿lo ... mataste? – dice la chica poniéndose de píe

estaba por herirte... – contesta D dándole la espalda para regresar a su caballo

¿y espera que te de las gracias por ello?, acabas de matar a mi trabajo - reclama la joven

- ¿tu trabajo? – contesta él girando levemente para mirarla- ¿eres una cazadora?

- Creo que esos es bastante obvio- dijo la chica de largo cabello castaño oscuro, vestida en una semi armadura negra

- ¿Tu eres Vell?

- Exactamente

- Este no es un juego, no es un trabajo fácil ni siquiera para otro Dhampir – dice dándole la espalda nuevamente

- Tu eres uno también, trabajando exactamente por lo mismo – dijo molesta- sabes no me importa lo que pienses, acostúmbrate a tener competencia cazador D – pronuncia la chica antes de tomar su arma del suelo y retirarse del lugar sin más, ante la mirada fría del apuesto joven.

- Creo que le agradas – comenta el parasito en su mano pero D guarda silencio – sabe sobre ti y además es un Dhampire igual que tu, sabes es como un D versión femenina, mucho menos fría claro esta – sigue hablando su mano izquierda pero el cazador mantiene el silencio, sin embargo esa chica le recuerda a alguien … alguien que perdió para siempre…

La mañana pronto los alcanza en el camino, pero para sorpresa del joven vestido de negro, una carreta espera por el al frente suyo, de ella desciende un chico que aunque vestido con finas telas no es más que un sirviente.

- ¿es usted el cazador de vampiros D señor?

- ¿Quien pregunta? – contesta el nombrado con la voz más seria que puede interpretar, alerta de la persona al frente

- Tenemos un trabajo para usted queremos … - habla el joven pero es interrumpido por una voz en el fondo

- Necesitamos de tu servicio cazador – dice otro hombre mayor asomándose por la ventanilla del carruaje – las leyendas sobre tu figura son ciertas, el apuesto joven dhampir que persigue a los de su misma clase, solo tu puedes ayudarme

- ¿De que se trata? – contesta el joven cazador

Mi pequeña de tan solo doce años … uno de esos horribles seres se la llevo, ignoro a donde pero … escucha lo único que quiero es recuperarla … no me importa el precio – el hombre miro a los ojos al cazador buscando una respuesta que calmara su angustia

- Vaya creo que llego tarde – se escucha la de la chica que desciende de su caballo en el fondo

- Vell … - dice serio D al verla llegar

- Anciano creí que habías buscado por mi para hacer el trabajo pero por lo visto recurriste a la competencia

- ¡Escuchen!, no me importa lo que hagan o como lo hagan lo único que quiero es que traigan a mi hija de vuelta, le pagare lo que sea al primero que la encuentre solo háganlo- dice el hombre mirando a ambos, entonces le hizo una señal a su ayudante para entregar una hojas a ambos – esta es la información que tengo sobre el vampiro que se llevo a mi hija, por favor cumplan con su trabajo – hablo el hombre antes de regresar a su carruaje para luego marcharse.

- ha!, veremos quien es el primero en encontrarla, espero no te metas en mi camino cazador – dijo la joven antes de dar media vuelta para subir a su caballo, D la siguió con la mirada y al verla marcharse con la calida luz del sol el recuerdo de otra joven a caballo regreso a él abriendo una vieja herida…

- ¿D?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto el parasito

- Debemos encontrar a la niña- fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven de negro antes de subir a su caballo para inicial la búsqueda.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Las pistas los habían llevado hasta un inmenso castillo negro en el claro de un bosque, este anteriormente había sido el hogar de un poderoso conde y su esposa, pero un vampiro le había matado tomando a su mujer como esclava, D había sido llamado para acabar con aquel demonio y la mujer muchos años atrás y por lo visto el lugar se había convertido nuevamente en la morada de otro ser de la noche.

- recuerdo muy bien este castillo – decía el parasito de la mano del joven – lleno de trampas, las cuales si no más recuerdo destruimos… bueno de hecho …

- ella las destruyo … - dijo D terminando con la frase de su amigo mientras trataba de detener un doloroso recuerdo que amenazaba con regresar.

Se acerco hasta la puerta analizándola, buscando la mejor manera de entrar al lugar, pero mientras la rodeaba sus ojos se detuvieron serios sobre la figura frente a él. Aquella chica lo había alcanzado y ahora estaba ahí nuevamente sonriéndole.

- ¿he llegado acaso tarde a la fiesta?- dijo confiada Vell al ver al cazador fuera del castillo - ¿cómo es que sigues afuera?, creí que alguien de tu fama ya habría entrado al lugar.

- apresurar las cosas sin pensar es peligroso – contesto D dándole la espalda para seguir con su inspección, la chica sólo le miro tranquila, sin darle importancia, le ganaría el trabajo y demostraría quien era el nuevo jefe en el área, acerco su delicada mano a su cinturón y de el saco una pequeña esfera, la trono entre sus dedos y luego la arrojo a la gran puerta de entrada derribándola sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo.

- ahora sabrá que estamos aquí- comento D mientras la veía entrar

- como si no fuera a saberlo ya, eso no cambiará su destino - contesto la muchacha sin mirarlo

- vaya que es terca la chica, me recuerda a alguien, ¿no crees D? – como siempre el hombre no dijo nada y entro al castillo a paso lento detrás de la joven.

El lugar seguía en pie, o por lo menos la mayor parte pese a los años que ya habían pasado por el, las paredes llenas de adornos macabros les daban la bienvenida, Vell los miro impresionada por el diseño, aquellas terroríficas figuras le recordaban los muros entre los cuales había crecido, igual de oscuras siempre pese a la luz de su madre …

- ¿a caso todos los vampiros tienen al mismo decorador? –dijo la joven en voz alta refunfuñando, D sólo la miro y ante el silencio de su compañero la chica solo apresuro el paso. Siguieron por su camino hasta que llegaron al gran salón, las bellas y enormes escaleras terminaban en la parte media del mismo. Frente a ellos sentada y atada a una silla en el centro del lugar se encontraba la pequeña, una niña de unos ocho años, de piel blanca y cabello canela rizado, con los ojos cerrados derramando lagrimas buscando a su madre. Para los ojos de Vell por un momento la escena fue distinta, una chiquilla de cabello castaño y rizado lloraba desconsolada a las puertas del palacio por su madre, de pronto frente a ella se giraba la figura de una mujer cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel secando las lagrimas de la pequeña.

La realidad golpeo a la cazadora cuando la niña grito por ayuda, Vell trato de acercarse, pero D se interpuso en su camino recibiendo inmediatamente una queja que no duro mucho tiempo cuando la chica vio caer el piso al rededor de la silla de la niña.

- este castillo esta construido sobre un inmenso y profundo pozo, este era parte de las trampas que lo protegían - comento D aun frente a ella

- ¿que? – dijo la joven sorprendida

- este castillo era un laberinto de trampas mortales que protegían a su antiguo dueño la mayoría de las mecánicas fueron destruidas hace años, pero las naturales aún están activas.

- diablos ... - dijo la chica asombrada, pero pronto callo cuando debieron brincar para esquivar el ataque de su enemigo

- ¡no se llevaran lo que por derecho es mio! – grito el vampiro de pie frente a la niña

- ¡maldito monstruo devuelve a la criatura! – argumento Vell mientras lanzaba su arma al hombre, pero este sólo estiro su mano y una ráfaga de viento regreso el instrumento a su dueña quien logro esquivar el golpe. D salio al ataque con su espada al frente, el vampiro saco su poderosa cuchilla también y comenzaron con el combate, de un momento a otro el vampiro derribo a D con su fuerza, se acercaba a él a toda velocidad para dar un golpe más pero ahora era la chica quien mantenía una pelea en contra suya, recuperando la compostura el cazador miro a la joven pelear mientras un rápido recuerdo atravesó su mente, siendo la figura de otra joven rubia la que estaba frente a el chico peleando, sacudió la cabeza y miro de pronto a los ojos violeta de Vell quien comenzaba a tener dificultades en el combate, de alguna forma se entendieron y se prepararon sabiendo que hacer.

Vell lanzó una ultima estocada y dio un paso atrás, tomo pose de combate y cuando el vampiro se acerco a ella, la joven se aventó por debajo de sus piernas mientras este la miraba escapar de su golpe, al momento D apareció frente al vampiro atacando con su espada, pero solo logrando herirle el hombro a causa de su velocidad, la criatura voló hasta el segundo piso llevándose a la niña seguido de ambos cazadores, salió a través del cristal de una ventana al tejado corriendo hasta el final del mismo en donde se dejo acorralar por ellos, Vell lo miro con desprecio mientras D sospechaba algo, entonces sin previo aviso el vampiro salto extendiendo su capa mientras que con su poder derribaba los pilares del castillo haciendo que sus perseguidores cayeran también. D y Vell caían junto con los escombros del palacio al vacío del profundo pozo bajo el castillo, la chica buscaba como sostenerse pero le era imposible encontrar algo firme, D saco su espada y la clavo en una de las estalactitas del lugar jalando la mano de la chica para sostenerse también, resistieron firmes mientras las demás piezas del palacio terminaban de caer.

- ahora si lo he visto todo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa divertida ante la situación a diferencia de D, que se mantenía serio, Vell saco de su cinturón un delgado cordón con una cuchilla que lanzo al borde del precipicio y con el cual ambos pudieron subir.

Lograron salir a la superficie solo para darse cuenta que la criatura y la niña se habían marchado, no sin antes dejar un leve rastro de sangre en el suelo, D se acerco hasta el y coloco su mano izquierda en ella.

- no llevan mucho de ventaja, la herida que lograste hacerle a ese tipo fue profunda lo que detiene su paso - hablaba el parasito mientras la chica se acercaba a ellos - seguramente se dirigen a la ruinas de la ciudad Dakerum, es un buen lugar para esconderse-

- ahora sabes en donde esta, espero que no llames su atención nuevamente - comento D a la chica

- ¿y por que me dices eso?- dijo molesta por el comentario Vell - por cierto ... – suspiro – gracias por ayudarme y por salvarme … la vida

- No fue nada – dijo el joven de negro listo para continuar pero la voz del parasito en su mano lo detuvo.

- D creo que este sujeto es más fuerte de lo que creemos, es sospechoso … no seria mala idea unir esfuerzos.

- ¿Que?- grita la joven sorprendida ante el comentario mientras D solo la mira

- No tienes que aceptar si no lo deseas – comenta D mientras cierra su puño izquierdo encaminándose a buscar su caballo

- Espera … - cierra los ojos la joven – tiene razón... guía el camino – dice mientras silba logrando que su caballo llegara a ellos - por ahora lo importante es salvar a esa niña, pero no olvides que la paga se dividirá en dos… ¿entendido? – decía la chica mientras extendía la mano al cazador para cerrar el trato, D dejo salir un leve suspiro y tomo la mano de la chica.

El amanecer los alcanzó en el camino, eso les daría tiempo para atrapar su presa, pues este no podría salir de su escondite con el sol, mucho menos si estaba herido, el camino se volvió silencioso, ninguno de los dos había comentado algo desde que salieran rumbo a aquellas ruinas, entonces el parasito decidió que era tiempo de romper el hielo.

- tengo curiosidad jovencita, ¿por qué te volviste cazadora?

- La respuesta es fácil: DINERO RÁPIDO y SEGURO – dijo mientras hacia un ademán de victoria

- ¿... Tus padres? – pregunto D sin mirarla, con seriedad en su voz y la vista en el camino

- Oh! ... curiosidad supongo también ¿no es verdad?, ¿cómo es que hay otra criatura igual a ti? – dijo mirándolo divertida – lo único que diré es que mi padre es un Vampiro y mi madre fue humana … simple - comento mientras se adelantaba en el camino.

Era obvio que no diría más al respecto, y D no la presionaría para hacerlo, aunque su respuesta no hubiera contestado del todo a su pregunta, ella tenía razón la curiosidad lo dominaba, no había visto a otra criatura parecida a él… en años y aún así las que había conocido no eran del todo ciertas y sin embargo ahí estaba esa joven compartiendo una vida similar a la suya.

- ¿llama tu atención no amigo? – dijo el ser en su mano con una sonrisa- tenía años que no veía esa mirada tuya por alguien que … - trato de decir el anciano pero D cerro fuerte el puño callándolo.

Llegaron al atardecer a las ruinas de lo que antes había sido una gloriosa ciudad, bajaron de sus caballos y atentos entraron por ellas, alertas de cada movimiento y ruido.

- ¿seguro que la criatura esta aquí?- pregunto la chica

- por supuesto que si, puedo sentir su esencia en el lugar – dijo el parasito

De pronto ráfagas de viento cortante los atacaron, D se paro frente a la chica y las desvió con su espada

- esta vez yo no llame su atención – dijo la chica, a lo que por supuesto D no dijo nada, de entre las sombras y a toda velocidad salio el vampiro para atacarles, D empujo a la chica hablándole

- busca a la niña yo lo detendré

- pero ...

- hazlo o la volveremos a perder – la joven afirmo y corrió adentrándose en las ruinas mientras D peleaba con el oscuro ser.

Llego hasta lo que alguna vez había sido una capilla, en su interior se encontraba recostada la niña inconsciente, Vell se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos para abandonar el lugar, mientras la niña dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

D y aquel vampiro continuaban con su pelea sin que ninguno de los dos cediera terreno, solo el ruido de las cuchillas podía ser oído en el lugar, pero el hombre de pálida piel se distrajo al notar como la cazadora se llevaba a su presa, trato de detenerle pero en ese instante la espada de D lo atravesó por el pecho, el grito de dolor se puso escuchar en todo el lugar y mientras el ser se desintegraba fuertes corrientes de viento se encerraban en el lugar, Vell salto de una columna a otra en las ruinas saliendo del mismo internándose en los bosques cercanos, sabía que D la encontraría ahí.

Cuando finalmente se sintió a salvo dejo a la niña sentarse en el suelo, la vio abriendo sus ojos mientras despertaba

- ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada la cazadora, entonces la niña levanto su rostro y le sonrío, pero luego congelo la sonrisa y levanto las manos enseñando sus muñecas, Vell la miraba sorprendida mientras esta se levantaba frente a ella con pequeñas y sangrantes hendiduras en las orillas de las mismas

- te ensucie … - fue lo que dijo la niña mientras sonreía con ternura y maldad al mismo tiempo, Vell se miro a si misma notando su traje completamente manchado de sangre, su respiración se agito, trataba pero no podía limpiarse la misma, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, el aire entraba y salía a mayor velocidad de sus pulmones mientras sus ojos tomaban un color rojizo.

- no … - se dijo a si misma mientras aun trataba de limpiar el liquido rojo de su traje que cada vez se manchaba más, entonces la niña la tomo de las manos logrando que la joven la mirara.

-¿tienes sed verdad …? – dijo divertida la chiquilla mientras le ofrecía sus ensangrentada muñecas a la joven cazadora, no sabía como pero tenía una fuerte sed, su garganta estaba completamente seca y sus ojos solo podían notar aquella roja sangre saliendo de las heridas.

D llego hasta donde Vell y la niña habían corrido notando una terrible escena frente a él, la joven cazadora mostraba los colmillos a una niña que lloraba y suplicaba por ayuda mientras intentaba liberarse de los brazos de la mujer que quería morderle, D se acerco a toda prisa para detener a Vell, separándola de la niña y arrojándola a un lado, como saliendo no por completo de un trance la chica noto al cazador sosteniendo a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos por el susto, entonces entendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- No! … yo … yo…no quise … lo siento … - dijo mientras se paraba a toda velocidad con lagrimas en sus aun rojos ojos para alejarse de ahí, D la miro mientras se marchaba y algo en su interior le suplico que la siguiera, llevo a la niña hasta los caballos y enseguida fue en busca de la joven.

D sabía lo que había pasado, lo presintió al ver los ojos de la chica, era evidente que habían tentado a la joven cazadora y ella se había dejado dominar por el deseo de sangre. La encontró lejos de donde se habían visto, escondida entre las rocas y las ramas de unos arbustos, temblando, con sus manos en su cabeza buscando la calma que por lo visto no llegaría.

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto serio el joven, conocía la respuesta pero quería alertarla de su presencia ahí

- ¡vete!- grito fuera de si la joven – ¡solo dejame sola!

- No puedo, no en tu estado, te has convertido en un peligro

- ¡Bien!, entonces termina conmigo

- Busca la calma… - dijo el joven ocultando un sentimiento de preocupación que la chica podría haber notado de no haber estado tan perdida en su propia mente, el deseo por sangre era muy fuerte, tenía sed, podía sentir su garganta seca, casí juraría que perdía la voz al no poder quitar la sequía en su interior, como es que la sangre de esa pequeña podía lograr aquello en ella, ¿había sido todo acaso una ilusión?, por años permanecío con humanos, trabajo con ellos e incluso les ayudo cuando estos habían sido heridos, pero nunca nada, ni nadie, ni la más minima gota de sangre de aquellos seres le había provocado esta locura.

- No puedo … controlarlo … - decía encerrando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras se cubría con sus manos, sufría y D podía notarlo, pronto dejaría de resistirse y entonces atacaría a cualquiera a su paso, se volvería una amenaza, tenía que terminar con aquello antes de que empezara, tomo el mango de su espada a su espalda y se acerco a ella... pero simplemente la dejo a un lado suyo mientras se arrodillaba junto a la joven.

- Toma la mía – dijo susurrándole – bebe y busca la calma – Vell lo miro extrañada ante tal acto, él, el famoso D, el legendario cazador, el hijo del gran vampiro estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, pero ya no lo pensó más su necesidad se hacía grande, se acerco al joven y poso una mano en su pecho, mientras la otra baja con algo de inseguridad el cuello del traje del dhampire, abrió sus labios mostrando sus colmillos y luego los clavo en la blanca piel del apuesto hombre, succionando primero con timidez y luego con frenesí su calida sangre, el rostro de D permaneció en un principio impávido, pero conforme ella bebía él disfrutaba, un fuego en su interior se prendía con tan solo dejarse sentir la escena, su mano pronto rodeo la cintura de la joven acercándola más a él mientras ella dejaba salir un leve gemino ante el nuevo contacto con su cuerpo. La locura lo estaba dominando y un deseo incontrolable por probar su sangre, por sentir su calor, por tomarla, por ella crecía en su interior sin explicación alguna, sus colmillos crecieron mientras el abría despacio y encantado su boca acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de ella, saboreando con su lengua su piel mientras la chica se aferraba más a el ahora ya no succionando si no lamiendo la sangre que aun brotaba de la herida. Algo pasaba y los estaba dominando, una excitación que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes, pero el hechizo pronto termino cuando el grito de auxilio de la niña los despertó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Vell y D se separaron de golpe al escuchar el grito de la pequeña en el fondo, se miraron por un segundo, de manera rápida levantándose para ir en busca de la niña. Los caballos estaban agitados pero sin heridas, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de su protegida.

- se la han llevado de nuevo – pronuncio la chica decepcionada, la habían dejado sin protección y todo había sido culpa suya, había fallado en su misión.

- ¿que tendrá esa chiquilla que todos la desean? – pregunto el parasito emergiendo de la mano del Dhampire

- debemos buscarla – dijo D mientras tomaban los caballos, extendió su mano con las riendas del de la chica para que esta lo controlara y pudiera montarle, sin querer sus manos se tocaron y sus pieles respondieron al tacto mandado corrientes eléctricas a sus dueños, ninguno dijo nada, desviaron sus miradas y continuaron para seguir el rastro de lo que parecía ser el raptor. Este había usado velocidad para tomar a la niña pero por las marcas en la tierra la había llevado hasta un vehiculo, una carreta que había dejado fuertes marcas en el suelo, marcas que él dhampire conocía a la perfección, las recordaba a la perfección.

- ¿quien se la ha llevado?, ¿es...?- pregunto la chica ya sobre su caballo

- por la velocidad con la que tomo a la niña, puedo asegurar que es un ser de la noche, posiblemente otro vampiro, pero su ataque es sospechoso, de improviso, por lo general los lords de la noche llevan tiempo vigilando a su víctima antes de atacar- pronuncio mientras tomaba parte de la tierra en su mano y luego subía su caballo- se fueron al norte, a la ciudad de Vanhamuk. – dijo D antes serio mirando a el parasito de su mano.

- ¿como estas tan seguro?- pregunto la joven desconfiada

- las marcas de las ruedas del carruaje, estas ruedas solo pudieron haber sido creadas ahí – dijo comenzando a andar, la chica trato de investigar más pero de los labios del cazador no saldría más información. Viajaron todo el día y la tarde hasta llegar al lugar, el pueblo no era más que una ciudad abandonada, que por las señales en las estructuras había cedido al fuego en su mayor parte, Vell comenzó a dudar de la idea del cazador, pues el pueblo tenía rastros de haber estado solo desde hacia ya muchos años, ninguna rueda o carruaje podía haber sido creado allí.

- ¿estas seguro de que estamos en el camino correcto?- pregunto la chica deteniendo su caballo al ver como el cazador descendía del suyo, al no recibir respuesta hizo lo mismo acercándose hasta el y preguntándole de nuevo – ¿D?

- Este es el lugar donde esas ruedas fueron creadas no hay duda - hablo el bello hombre sin darle la cara

- ¿Como estas tan seguro?

- Porque fui yo quien tallo esas ruedas

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero como ...?

- Yo... yo vivi en este pueblo, mucho tiempo atrás... - confeso - yo hice estas ruedas y yo las destruí cuando salí de este lugar... - hablo mientras escenas del fuego consumiendo los hogares del pueblo se mostraban en su mete de forma rápida- ... las únicas que pudieron haber sobrevivido debieron ser las que quedaron en el palacio del gobernador... – dijo mirando al frente, la chica guío su mirada a donde estaba la del joven descubriendo unas viejas puertas de rejillas que daban paso a lo que era una mansión solitaria y oscura, D avanzó hacía el lugar seguido de la cazadora un tanto insegura y curiosa sobre las palabras de su compañero.

- ¿No deberías decirle toda la verdad D? – pregunto el parasito

- No necesita saber más de lo necesario

Ambos entraron al palacio mientras la luz de la luna les iluminaba con dificultad el camino, los maderos viejos del piso rechinaban a su paso haciendo más tenebroso el recorrido, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una escalera que se dividía en dos en la parte superior.

- debemos separarnos- dijo la chica dando un paso al frente para comenzar a subir las escaleras pero la blanca mano de D la detuvo

- ¿estas segura? - dijo serio sin apartar su mirada de la suya

- Solo así encontraremos a la niña, descuida, si hay problemas buscaremos la forma de encontrar al otro – dijo la chica mientras corría y tomaba el camino izquierdo, no teniendo otra opción D tomo el derecho, este le llevo a otro pasillo que parecía eterno debido a la oscuridad en el fondo, el rostro frío del dhampir lo miro sin preocupación continuando con su paso.

Vell llego hasta lo que parecía haber sido un gran salón de baile, aún había un candelabro en el techo ya con algunos cristales rotos, la cazadora escucho un chillido en el fondo, era obvio que era de la niña, entro a toda prisa hacía el salón encontrándola de rodillas en el suelo llorando.

- crei que no vendrían por mi – dijo la niña escondiendo su rostro más entre sus manos- pero no quiero que tu me ayudes, me harás daño

- no... yo... perdoname, no quise hacerte daño yo ... yo no sabía que - dijo acercándose más a ella, tratando de que su voz pudiera hacerla creer en ella, de pronto una figura negra paso frente a ella separandola de la niña. sus ojos no pudieron más que captar la terrible imagen de la chiquilla partida a la mitad por parte de la bestia que aún no mostraba su rostro, tomo sus cuchillas y trato de acercarse a esta, pero cuando finalmente estaba por atacarlo, escucho un ruido, de un salto con gran agilidad esquivo el calendabro que caía del techo, le chica giro su rostro para buscar a su enemigo, pero este ya se había marchado, ya no importaba, su objetivo se había perdido, la pequeña había muerto

D…- fue lo único que salio de los labios de la joven, tenía que encontrarlo y decirle de su error, era una tonta y había fallado.

D había recorrido el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta en el fondo, según recordaba detrás de ella estaba el estudio del antiguo dueño, la abrió despacio descubriendo el escritorio y detrás de este el sillón frente a un ventanal, la silla se giro mostrando a la niña llorando.

- ayúdame, tengo miedo - susurro la niña cubriendo su rostro

- ¿quien te contrato? – pronuncio D despacio y serio mientras se detenía frente a la chiquilla mirándola con frialdad

- ¿lo sabes?- pregunto la niña con una sonrisa en los labios

- me di cuenta cuando Vell perdió el control, eres una gran ilusionista – se acerco más a ella tomando su espada – ¿cual era el objetivo?

- Matar a los dos mejores cazadores de vampiros del mundo por supuesto, un gran enemigo tuyo a puesto un precio alto por tu cabeza y la de la bella cazadora- dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¿por que sigues con esto? - dijo el hombre de cabello negro ya en un tono de advertencia

- Es un juego divertido , saber hasta donde puedo llegar con sus mentes, con sus deseos, dime D, ¿que es lo que tu corazón desea?

- Tus ilusiones no funcionan conmigo

- ¿Enserio? – dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar otra forma, de pronto la figura desnuda de Vell estaba frente al cazador, su largo cabello cubría sus senos mientras que parte de su piel solo era revelada por la luz de la luna, la joven se acerco despacio al cazador, su cabello moviéndose con la brisa a su paso – ¿la deseas a ella no es verdad cazador?. he visto tu mirada al estar con ella y vi tu deseo por Vell entregando tu sangre - dijo ya parada frente a él, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y la otra en su cuello acariciándolo, subiendo por este hasta sus labios, tocándolos despacio, tentándolo – deseas besarla ... sentirla por completo ... hacerla tuya y únicamente tuya … ¿te enamoraste no es verdad?...- hablo la mujer a milímetros del rostro del hombre, casi sobre sus labios- ... tómala ahora ... aquí esta dispuesta para ti – la mente del cazador ante la tentadora idea se desconecto por completo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en besarla, en recorrer con sus manos su pálida piel, en hacerla suya una y otra vez, sus brazos estaban por rodearla, estaba por caer en el embrujo cuando la puerta tras ellos se abrió dejando entrar a Vell de golpe, la ilusión de la niña desapareció regresándola a su forma de bestia, la misma que había visto la cazadora matando a la chiquilla.

- Maldita bruja – dijo Vell lanzando su arma, pero la bestia la esquivo, D regresando a sus sentidos tomo su espada atacándola pero figura negra desaparecía nuevamente, D miro a Vell y esta entendió lo que pretendía, la cazadora ataco a la niña sabiendo que desaparecería y cuando esta volvió a aparecer D la perforo con su espada terminando finalmente con ella.

- eso fue todo ... – pronuncio la joven al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado, pero aún sin saber la verdad, lo que provocaba en ella una gran culpa, D lo noto, no quería acercarse a ella, no después de lo que había visto y escuchado, ya no estaba seguro de si mismo a su lado, pero la terrible voz del parasito en su mano le hizo entrar en razón logrando que este finalmente le confesara a la chica lo que había pasado. Los truenos llenaron el espacio al acercarse la tormenta, ambos cazadores decidieron pasar la noche en los restos de aquella mansión, prendieron una fogata en el gran salón, sentáronse alrededor de la misma mientras las fuertes gotas de lluvia en el fondo rompían con el silencio.

- Sólo una bruja fue necesaria para atacarnos y por poco matarnos – confeso la joven mientras miraba la danza del fuego – por poco logra que mi deseo por sangre me volviera loca y que tu me mataras con tu espada - cerro levemente los ojos - y ... todo porque han decidido que ahora seamos nosotros la presa de los cazadores de fortunas.

- Sabía ... - dijo sin mirarla - sabía muy bien nuestras debilidades ... y trato de usarlas contra nosotros - contesto el apuesto joven mirando la fogata evitando el contacto visual con ella a toda costa

¿Cual fue tu ilusión? - pregunto la chica sin más- por poco logra hacerte caer también, ¿con que te atrapo? – el joven de cabello negro la miro al principio sorprendido y luego serio, desvió su mirada de la de la chica girando su rostro a un lado no queriendo decir la verdad, en realidad no sabía siquiera que decir y simplemente contesto antes de levantarse

- algo que ahora se es una verdad - salio del cuarto sin más, la joven lo miro retirarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna, fuera cual fuera la imagen que el chico había visto, evidentemente le había afectado de sobremanera.

- ¿por que no confesarle D? - pregunto el parasito

- ¿confesarle que?- hablo molesto D, un sentimiento que no había visto el parasito en el desde hacía ya mucho tiempo

- ¿que te has enamorado de ella?

- Eso es mentira

- Claro que no, te conozco D, puede sentir tu deseo desenfrenado por ella al saborear su dulce sangre, así como tu corazón corriendo a mil por hora al tenerla en tus brazos, además de que vi la ilusión de ella frente a ti y se que las razones que esa mentira te daba en realidad eran tus más profundos deseos… te enamoraste de ella sin saberlo

- No es verdad – siguió negando el cazador

- D, se como te comportas cuando eso pasa, no es la primera vez pues has sentido el amor, ¿o que ya olvidaste a Lin?

- Eso fue diferente… y fue a lo largo de mucho tiempo - contesto con un semblante increíblemente triste en él

- Puede ser, pero puede ser que tu y Vell cayeran pronto por sus similitudes, no olvides que ella es un dhampire también, un miembro de tu raza…- el joven no dijo nada, cerro su puño con fuerza indicándole al parasito que se fuera, miro por la ventana la lluvia caer y se decidió a buscar una respuesta.

- Vell aun seguía en el mismo lugar pensativa, observo al cazado entrar despacio y tomar su lugar en la fogata

- mis padres… - comenzó ella – antes me preguntaste por ellos

- no es necesario que digas nada

- creo que debes saberlo, mereces saberlo… me has salvado la vida – dijo dando una suave sonrisa- Meier… él… él es mi padre – confeso ante la mirada sorprendida del cazador- y Charlotte es mi madre - se giro para mirarlo con una triste sonrisa

- creí que ella... que ella había - trato de decir el cazador pero fue interrumpido

- no murió…- hablo la joven- aún tenía un hilo de vida cuando mi padre la llevo en su nave a la ciudad de la noche eterna, ahí cuido de ella… hasta que se recupero… se cazaron y ahí… me tuvieron- giro su rostro al fuego nuevamente – mi madre aún se sentía culpable por haber dejado a su familia en la tierra por lo que decidió que en honor a ellos segaría viviendo como una humana, incluso al saber de mi llegada, con los años envejeció y murió…- confeso – siempre fui muy curiosa sobre su vida humana, por lo que rogué a mi padre volver a la tierra y finalmente acepto, aquí escuche grandes historias sobre ti, pero para mi sorpresa tu ya te habías marchado, los vampiros seguían atacando a la gente inocente y yo … quería defenderles como mi madre lo hubiera deseado

- esa fue la verdades razón de volverte cazadora

- supongo que en el fondo si..- lo miro a los ojos – ¿que paso contigo D, por que desapareciste? - le pregunto la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- Supongo que es mi turno... de decir la verdad – desvío la mirada a la fogata- después del encuentro con tus padres continúe con una larga vida de cacería, durante esa misión conocí a Leyla, una de las mejores de su tiempo, por mucho tiempo fuimos amigos y compañeros hasta que esta se retiro, se caso y formo una familia, el día de su entierro volví para despedirme y conocí a su nieta, a lo largo de su vide le visite, y de cierta forma cuide de ella, era tan parecida a Leyla que la veía reflejada en la chiquilla todo el tiempo … al final caí por ella, cuando se volvió toda una mujer nos declaramos amor y … nos casamos – confeso el cazador de vampiros aún si mirarla – me retire y viví en esta villa como productor de las ruedas de carruajes, ocultando mi verdadero ser con magia, vivi a su lado feliz por muchos años hasta que murió a causa mia, por enemigos mios que nos atacaron por venganza... - cerro los ojos un momento para seguir hablando- perdió su vida al salvarme... a su muerte regrese a mi vida anterior como cazador, prometiendo que nada igual pasaría de nuevo, no lo permitiría.

- ... Solitario y frío … - susurro ella

- Jure que no volvería a sentir tal emoción por alguien más, porque era peligroso para mi pareja... mi afecto por alguien más solo los haría sufrir... pero … - dijo mirándola a los ojos – yo …

- ... D - susurro la chica

- La ilusión… lo que la bruja me mostró … - le dijo levantándose, lo que ella hizo también- eras tu … mi deseo por ti … mi verdad… la verdad absoluta de que me había enamorado de ti…aunque no espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mi ... por ello debo despedirme…- dijo, estaba por irse pero la mano de la chica en su brazo lo detuvo girandolo, al momento de tener su rostro frente al de ella, sus labios fueron capturados por los suaves de la chica, el beso fue profundo, apasionado y al mismo tiempo revelador, D no pudo detenerse, simplemente la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él para devorarla en aquella muestra de afecto, pero algo en su mente le paro, se alejo de ella y le hablo - debes dejar esto - hablo el chico- yo ame hace tiempo, me case y por un momento tuve una vida feliz... pero todo eso me fue quitado con sangre- se giro dándole la espalda - no quiero ese terrible sentimiento de dolor nuevamente, no quiero ese recuerdo en mi mente eternamente... te amo pero eso es todo ... - sin mas salió del salón dejando a la chica sola, la lluvia ya había cesado y D ya caminaba hacía el bosque con las riendas de su caballo en la mano, entonces la voz de la chica lo detuvo nuevamente.

Dices que prometiste no sentir amor nuevamente,que no quieres sufrir la perdida nuevamente, ¿pero que hay de mi?, yo no he prometido tal cosa, es injusto que opines por mi, al menos deja que yo pueda sentir amor, al menos... al menos.. se mio una sola vez – pidió la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, D giro su rostro por un momento, no deseaba verla a los ojos, estos eran su debilidad- ... por favor, al menos a mi dame esa oportunidad de sentir – dijo la chica acercándose a el y tomando con su mano su mejilla para hacerlo voltear, al tenerlo frente a ella lo beso, primero despacio y tímidamente, pero cunado este contesto el beso se volvió pasional y salvaje ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Lo tomo de la mano guiándolo al interior de la mansión, hasta el gran salón iluminado por la luz de la luna que se había dejado mostrar luego de la tormenta. Lo miro a los ojos como esperando una negación, pero sabía que ya le había vencido.

D perdió sus ojos en los de la chica apartándose del mundo a través de ellos, simplemente dejo que su corazón y sus sentimientos lo guiaran, dejo que su mano llegara hasta su cuello encadenándose a el mientras acercaba su rostro para besarla, la chica poso sus brazos en su nuca aferrándose a él como para no dejarlo escapar sintiendo como de pronto ambas manos del joven exploraban su cuerpo.

Pronto la luz de la luna ilumino dos cuerpos desnudos que se conocían apasionadamente, los suspiros y los incontrolables gemidos llenaron la habitación. Los labios del cazador recorrían con lentitud el cuello de la chica en su camino a su pecho como siguiendo los pasos de una interminable tortura. Vell no podía más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el hombre que al igual que ella estaba tocando el paraíso. Pronto la manos de él llegaron a sus delicados muslos para abrirse camino sobre ella y finalmente hacerla suya mientras se entregaba por completo a la cazadora, la cazadora de su corazón.

Las manos de Vell recorrieron la espalda de D dejando leves marcas rojas en ella a causa de la pasión que estaba sintiendo por él, mientras que los labios del hombre no se apartaban de su cuello más que para pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro. Entre vampiros sólo hay una forma de sentirse uno y es que al finalizar su unión la mordida en el cuello del otro sellaba el lazo con sangre. Luego de que ambos terminaran juntos, los labios del chico de posaron en la blanca piel del cuello de la joven, clavando con lentitud sus colmillos en el como deseando no lastimarla, la dulce y calida sangre de la joven tocaron sus labios saciando su sed de sobremanera. Vell sintió la misma terrible necesidad invadirla, con su mano deslizo el cabello del cazador detrás de su cuello para mirarle y luego cerrar los ojos ante el contacto con su fría piel mordiéndole, su sangre era como un fuerte licor que quemaba con delicioso placer su garganta, ya le había probado y ahora parecía adicta a ella.

Cuando finalmente se soltaron el cansancio los invadió llevándolos a la tierra de los sueños en los brazos del otro, Vell cerro sus ojos sabiendo que la seguridad y el calor del cuerpo del hombre a su lado desaparecería al salir el sol, tal vez él no se había dado cuenta, tal vez ella no lo sabía del todo pero la verdad era que también lo amaba, lo admiraba cuando comenzó a escuchar las historias sobre el dhampire, soñaba con ser como él cuando comenzara como cazadora y lo deseo cuando lo conoció, pero ahora le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón a un hombre que sabía la olvidaría al partir al día siguiente.

El sol estaba por salir, Vell fue la primera en abrir los ojos, ya se lo había propuesto desde antes de perderse en el sueño, lo miro aún durmiendo a su lado, aun posando una de sus manos en su vientre, con sumo cuidado la aparto para no despertarle, se levanto de su lecho y se vistió deprisa para partir sin despedirse. Poso sus ojos en el chico una última ves y luego sin más dio media vuelta para marcharse sin escuchar la voz del parasito que trataba de persuadirla para no dejarla ir.

El sol finalmente salio iluminando la habitación, D estaba sentado en el lecho mirando el espacio vacío de la chica que ya había partido desde hacía largo tiempo.

- se marcho esta mañana a toda prisa – comento su amigo en la mano izquierda

- lo se…yo… hubiera hecho lo mismo - contesto el dhampire serio

- ¿de verdad vas a dejarla ir D?

- es lo mejor

- ¿pero por que?, piensas perderlo todo … por miedo – le dijo el parasito impresionado – desde cuando te ha vencido a ti el miedo?

- Sabes que no puedo arriesgarla, no de nuevo

- ¿Y ella lo sabe D?, ella es igual a ti, vive su vida con riesgos y su único deseo era arriesgarse contigo sabiendo que seguramente perdería, D, ¿es que no pudiste sentir lo mucho que te ama? …- le miro – además tu la amas también… ¿que más da intentarlo de nuevo?

El cazador se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, tomo su espada, coloco su sombrero en su cabeza y salió del viejo edificio sin mirar atras tomando las riendas de su caballo, lo monto y por un momento simplemente se quedo ahí observando al horizonte, el parasito trato de hablarle pero al mirarle en los ojos pudo ver algo en él que hacía ya mucho tiempo no había visto … Decisión. El hombre jalo de las riendas de su caballo y le hizo galopar para recorrer el camino.

Vell llego hasta los terrenos inexplorados de un viejo castillo para cuando el sol ya estaba muriendo, comenzó a subir las escalinatas para llegar a las grandes puertas cuando estas se abrieron mostrando a una figura que se protegía con las sombras para no dañarse con la luz.

- no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto – dijo el elegante vampiro de piel y cabello blanco con ojos rojos, vestido con una fina armadura digna de su linaje como lord – ¿has terminado de explorar el mundo de los humanos como deseabas hija mía? – dijo Meier sin apartar los ojos de su hermosa y amada hija que tanto le recordaba a su querida Charlotte, habían regresado de la ciudad de la noche eterna solo para cumplir el capricho de la joven con conocer el mundo de su difunta madre, su padre le había permitido libertad para explorarlo a su merced advirtiéndole de los peligros y la mala fama de ellos en ese mundo, le dijo que le dejaría el tiempo que ella deseara y que esperaría por ella cuando fuera el momento para regresar.

- Creo que eso es todo padre … - dijo apartando su vista de él-... podemos regresar a casa – Meier le miro como sabiendo que algo ocultaba la chica, pero sabía que debía darle tiempo y espacio para que ella se lo comentará, extendió sus brazos y su pequeña corrió a él para abrazarlo.

- Me da gusto que este de vuelta mi querida Vell – así ambos se dieron media vuelta mientras las puertas se cerraron detrás de ambos.

Ya era tarde en la noche para cuando D llego al castillo, había preguntado a todas sus fuentes en el mundo de las sombras sobre el paradero y el posible regreso de Meier y finalmente estaba parado frente a las grandes puertas de su escondite, estas se abrieron de inmediato, sabía que el dueño del lugar ya sabía de su presencia ahí y le estaba invitando a pasar.

Recorrió el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la fuente de la luz dentro de la sala principal del lugar, Meier ya esperaba por el ahí.

- nos volvemos a ver cazador, no me sorprende la rapidez con la que me encontraste pero … ¿puedo saber a que debo tu presencia aquí? – pregunto el vampiro tomando asiento

- Ni … ni yo mismo lo se – respondió el apuesto hombre casi por inercia, el lord lo miro fijamente y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Jamás pensé que vería tal mirada en los ojos del más famoso cazador de vampiros

- ¿Que dices? – contesto D mirándolo fijamente tratando de ocultar su sorpresa –no se de que hablas

- Conozco esos ojos, son los mismo ojos que yo poseía al mirar a mi amada Charlotte y los que aparecían en mi rostro al oír mencionar su nombre

- Yo… no se aún se debería estar aquí – dijo confesando lo que al parecer el vampiro frente a él ya sabía

- Bueno, no soy yo quien puede ayudarte a saberlo, sube las escaleras por el pasillo izquierdo hasta el fondo, ahí encontraras tu respuesta – dijo mientras salía del cuarto dejando al cazador la opción, D espero un segundo en silencio y luego se encamino hasta el lugar descrito, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de la chica, increíblemente nervioso de entrar.

Vell había tomado un baño y cambiado de ropa, a diferencia de su padre ella si tenía un reflejo en el espejo, por lo que tomo asiento en su tocador para cepillarse el cabello, pero detrás de su reflejo pudo ver algo que jamás imagino, parado detrás de ella estaba el hombre de su corazón.

-¿pero que?- dijo poniéndose de pie frente a el- ¿… como es que estas aquí?

- La reputación de tu padre … no puede mantenerle oculto – dijo sin más y serio el hombre sin perder el contacto visual

- No crei que tu…¿que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa la chica

- Esperaba que tu… pudieras darme esa respuesta - le dijo el hombre dando un paso al frente

- Tu sabes cual es la respuesta … ¿pero estas dispuesto a aceptarla?

- Creo que estoy dispuesto … a arriesgarme si tu lo estas – la chica no necesito mayor respuesta, corrió a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos besándolo profundamente.

Finalmente ambos bajaron para hablar con Meier sobre su decisión, sabía el vampiro que en su regreso a casa, a la ciudad de la noche eterna estaría solo, pero estaba feliz de saber que su hija estaba feliz y que ahora conocía el sentimiento que los había unido a él y a Charlotte años atrás.

Los cazadores salieron del castillo en sus caballos hacía un nuevo futuro en el cual estarían juntos, no sabían lo que pasaría, los peligros a los que se enfrentarían pero ya no les importaban, se arriesgarían a tomarlos. Cuenta la leyenda que se volvieron una pareja poderosa y temida por las criaturas de la noche que se arriesgaban a ser injustos con los inocentes, aún cabalgan en la tierra y están más unidos que nunca.

- Fin-


End file.
